dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Pariah
Pariah Pariah is the oldest daughter of Erebus and Nyx. She runs an underground hospital. She and her sister, Pyra find survivors after android attacks (and Majin Jace and Talina attacks) and bring them to their underground medical center for treatment, (because most hospitals are targets for attacks). During one of her search and rescue missions, she finds only one survivor; a young man named Cotton. As he recovers, he and Pariah form a connection. Cotton as it turns out is her and Trunks' son from yet another timeline. She tells Trunks and after all the issues are settled, Cotton is going to live with her and Pyra at the med-center. Shortly after that he joins the Maja Z-Fighters/Gen2. However, soon after Cotton joined the Z-Fighters, her hospital is attacked by Majin Talina. When the Z-Fighters finally arrive, it's too late; nearly everyone has been killed. The only survivors are Pariah, Pyra and Cotton. Devastated, Pariah wails that Majin Talina and Babidi will win the war, and that there is no hope for Maja Future. Trunks and the Z-Fighters insist she is wrong, and help her start up the hospital again, with around the clock protection. Since then, Pariah works as the medic for the Z-Fighters as well as civillians. She also serves as a shrink for her friends. But her dream had always been to have her own restaurant. Anyways shortly, after rebuilding the hospital Cotton confesses a secret to her; she and Trunks have another child besides him in his timeline... her name is Venus. Cotton left her back his own timeline because he had to make sure it was safe enough for her to be here. Pariah told Trunks and Melissah the news and they sent Cotton to get her. He comes back with her and like Cotton she chooses to stay with Pariah but she still loves her father and Melissah and her other siblings. Story Flashback: After the hospital is re-built by the Z-Fighters she is raped. She didn't know who did it but she gets pregnant with a girl, she later names Cloves. It hurts her but she does love her daughter and she is happy that she is here. Cotton, Pyra and Venus are very supportive and they love her just as much. About her hospital: Pariah runs an underground hospital that is hidden this way no criminals or bad people can find it. Most of the hospital is underground but there is a small above ground section of the hospital. The part of the hospital that is above ground is just a small capsule house, it used as a check in station for volenteers and Z-Fighters. The emergency entrance in to the left of the capsule house where a button is pushed and it transports them into emergency care. The underground hospital it self contains different sections; Emergency, Accident Ward, ICU/Critical Care ward, Neonatal/Maternaty ward, Cardio Ward, Surgical Ward, General, Diagnostic ward, Pharmacy, Therapy/Recovery ward. She has at least 35 volenteers on/in each ward plus surgens and she patrols/covers the floors she 's needed in. Her home is located in the hospital in a small ward near the bottom of the hospital. She, Pyra, Millie Cotton, Cloves, and Venus live there. Personality: Pariah is compassionate and strong willed. She is NOT a fighter but she has a fighting heart and spirit. She deals with stress well but there are times when she has to break down and cry. She is a very good listener. She always tries to keep a possitive attitude. She is very protective of her sister, Pyra and her children. Later on: After Majin Talina retreated to Hell after Jace was killed Pariah meets a man when he joins the Z-Fighters. His name is Castor and right off the bat he starts flirting with her. Cotton who is still very protective of her steps in and stops it very politely. But the man keeps at it later and she later has a realationship with him. They get married and have a daughter together her name is Lee. They love each other very much and even her kids approve of him and they love Lee very much. Motto: I will help whoever I can whenever I can. Trivia: -Is NOT a fighter -Wanted to be a lawyer before becoming a medic -Cotton is her son with Trunks in another timeline -Is a great cook Category:Shinhans Category:Popular Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Random Pages